


Sand People

by Sanomo



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-04
Updated: 2015-06-04
Packaged: 2018-04-02 20:52:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4073512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sanomo/pseuds/Sanomo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lin and Korra take a trip to the beach. Linorra.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sand People

Sand People

**Squeak. Squeak. Squeak.**

**Squeak. Squeak. Squeak.**

The rearview mirror of the Sato-mobile reflected a displeased face as it was barely held on with a length of rope.

**Squeak. Squeak. Squeak.**

Lin growled at her bouncing reflection. It was a kind gesture of Korra's friend to give them a ride for their trip. However, upon further reflection just because it was a nice offer doesn't mean she should of accepted it considering the only real practice she had with a Sato-mobile was years ago. Lin hoped the Sato girl wouldn't be to mad about the busted mirror...or several of the scratches adorning the sides of the chassis. Above the infernal squeaking of the broken mirror came a slightly less annoying, because it wasn't as constant as the mirror, snore. Lin took a quick peek at the girl snuggled against her. Not even under the most gruesome of tortures would Lin ever divulge that she thought the way the water tribe girl slept with her lips parted and a trail of saliva dripping off the bottom of her chin was cute. In her head it was alright though.

As the wheels of the Sato-mobile bumped along the rocky road they rounded the corner. The sight ahead made Lin shake the other occupant of the car.

"Korra." Lin attempted to usher the girl back to consciousness. "Come on my little Penguin. Wake up. You have to see this."

Korra mumbled and weekly tried to slap away the hand attempting to ruin her good nap.

Lin shook her again.

Korra growled like a polar bear dog fighting over a piece of meat. If there was one thing it was hard to get the girl to do it was waking up. "Let me sleep Lin." She spat out.

Already used to the grouchy ways of the other Lin soldiered on. "Sorry, can't let you miss this." Lin tenderly searched for the other's chin. Keeping her eyes on the road she felt around for that patch of skin right near Korra's throat and raked her fingers over it a couple of times. The girl visibly shook. Korra's grumpy demeanor shifted with her pleased moan. Eyes peeled open; she stretched her arms high knocking them uncomfortably into the roof of the Sato-mobile.

"What's this all about Lin." She said still in a pleased mood from the other's ministrations.

Lin gestured through the windshield of the car.

The bright blue endless sky was matched only by the ocean sprawled beneath it. From their vantage point they saw the sparkling of sand as the sun hit it.

"Welcome to Taku village my little penguin." Lin said jovially.

"We could of gotten here quicker if you let me drive." Korra grumbled. Crossing her arms like a petulant child. She hunkered herself down into Lin's side again. Resting her head on the others shoulder.

"We would of ended up in the wreckage of this Sato-mobile at the bottom of a hill; might I add that this isn't ours either. That Sato girl would be mad with us for ruining a loner." Lin stated matter-o-fact.

Korra scoffed. "Please Lin her names Asami not 'Sato girl.'" Korra made an awkward air quote with her arms still crossed. "She also would be more upset over our death's than one measly Sato-Mobile. Besides, she's not gonna be mad at me for ruining the mirror."

Lin could picture those thin raised brows in a mock gesture at her expense. Knuckles gripped the steering wheel till they turned white.

"It's not my fault that cabbage corp. truck came out of nowhere." Lin bit off.

Korra laughed at the others expense. The metal steering wheel twisted in Lin's tightening grip. "Badgermole. I tried to tell you he was coming, but you wouldn't listen." Playfully rubbing the other's thigh. The friction made the driver a little too distracted as she sharply corrected her course on the road.

"Of course I listened to you. I just couldn't react in time." Lin mumbled. Loosening her grip on the wheel and trying to bend it back into the proper shape.

A short while later they pulled into a rough stone driveway. A modern convenience considering the age of the house they were parked in front of. A relic of old. A fine one no matter. With its sharp slanted earth green roof. Solid earth wall construction. Not much of a modern convenience had touched the home besides the out of place electrical wires connected to the house. It was almost the same way it had been since during the time of the hundred years war. When Lin's grandparents had it built as a summer home.

The pair exited the vehicle. Korra crawling out on Lin's side as the other held open the door for her. They then unpacked all their stuff out of the back seat.

With a slight push the metal gates gave way. And the pair entered the spacious courtyard surrounded almost entirely on all sides by the house itself. Lin remembered how her mother said she hated this home. How her grandparents had built this courtyard for her supposedly helpless mother when she was a child. To keep her from getting hurt.

"What's that?" Korra asked dropping her bags and running over to a stone pillar off to the side of the courtyard.

Lin's eye's gleamed as she caught sight of what the other was looking at. I'd forgotten all about that, Lin thought. She placed her own belongings on the ground before crossing the court herself to join Korra. The detail was exquisite. A figure burst out of the earth pillar. It's head smooth and oblong shape. Crude spidery fingers reached out at the two 'intruders'.

Korra reached out a tan hand and ran it over the wicked face of the statue. Lin visibly flinched at the minor rough treatment of the object. She held herself though.

"It's the melon lord." Lin said with a laugh.

Korra retracted her hand lightning quick at the realization; then beamed in recognition. "I remember him. Katara used to talk about him. Some kind of joke of your mom's?" She said confused while looking back at the statue. Eyeing the reaching hands again and taking a step closer to Lin. Korra entwined their fingers and Lin gave them a protective squeeze.

"Yes the melon lord was my mother's way of discipline. A way of taking the blame away from herself." Lin gestured to the eerie statue. "It wasn't her that was punishing me for misbehaving it was the melon lord."

"You bad?" Korra scoffed.

"Believe it or not little penguin I was a child once too."

"Yeah but I figured you were always like..." Korra used her un-occupied hand to gesture at Lin. "...this."

Lin raised her brow. "You don't think I could be unruly?" Lin asked.

"No." Was the other's immediate reply.

"Come on." Lin pulled Korra back to get there things.

Inside they made a b-line to open all the windows. Airing out the stuffy smell from years upon years of disuse. The floor's and furniture all had a large helping of dust on all of them.

"When's the last time you were here." Korra asked running a finger over a chest of drawers in the bedroom they were making livable. Rubbing the layer of filth that came off in-between them. Lin was out on the balcony. Shaking out the large futon with gusto. The dust carried away on a breath of wind.

"Not since I was a girl." Lin said.

"Why?" Korra asked.

Lin sighed. "My mother was just very busy. The police force was still fairly new. And she had a lot of work on her plate. Not to mention me."

"You?" Korra asked.

"It's not like I could just leave school when I wanted too."

"Couldn't your mom just make up an excuse for you? I thought she liked being a bad girl? Break some rules? You Know, all that stuff...Katara said it was her favorite phrase." Korra smirked.

Lin's face sagged. "Like I said; she was busy. It wasn't a matter of rule breaking. She just didn't have the time."

Korra faltered. But tried to bounce back. "Why didn't you two just come here when you were older?" She said in a more timid voice. Reflecting on her own relationship with her parents. Even doing her avatar stuff. Her parents always made sure to put time aside for just family time. Every day they would have their meals together. And every Sunday was a special day set aside where she would get the day off from training. No bending. And especially no meditation, or lack thereof for trying. They would all walk around town. Mom and her would visit the antique shops with her dad, a sulky mess, bringing up the rear. Granted as she grew it was more the other way around. With her mom in her dads position at the back of the line while her father and her visited the pro-bending shops. Collecting trading cards and memorabilia of their favorite team at the time the bouncing lemur's.

Of course as she got older and more into her training those days slowly went away. So the next thing that Lin said shouldn't of surprised her as much as it did.

"When I got older I had to focus on my training if I wanted to be in the metalbending police force. She still had her duties as chief. And...well...we just never got back here." Lin said glancing outside at the statue in the court yard before turning away to lay the fresh futon on the floor.

Korra pulled out her fur skinned blanket and laid it over the mattress. She gave a pleased breath of air. "Nothing like the comforts of home." She said before flopping down on top of it. Tilting her head back she watched the upside down smirk appear on Lin's face. Korra patted the spot next to her.

"Agreed." Lin said while easing herself down. Laying on her back and looking at the ceiling.

Unconsciously their hands intertwined. The feeling of Korra's young supple hand felt so right. Those strong finger tips which at a flick could call forth such amazing power. Squishy palms; even her calluses felt good. Like the pads of the girls polar bear dog. Not gritty like Lin's own. Her fingers were rough with jagged scars so many in fact she wouldn't know which story belonged to which scar.

Korra rolled onto her side in Lin's direction. Lin did the same and faced her. There interlaced hands occupying what little space there was between them. Korra smiled. Lin smiled too and brought her free hand up to rub Korra's cheek. Which made the girl release a bubbly giggle.

"This is fun." Lin said touching her fingers to the others lips feeling the heated moisture on them.

"This is." Korra said making Lin's fingers almost go for a dive and gag the girl. "Buuuuut, you know what would be even better?" She asked with a sly smirk.

Lin released a knowing, yet slightly frustrated breath. "I can guess." She said with a placating smile.

Korra jumped up and rummaged in her bag. A second latter she pulled out a black and white piece of stripped clothing. "Let's go to the beach." The girl exclaimed with a wide smile.

Lin faltered. "I guessed wrong then."

Korra's lips turned into a sneaky leer. "Oh Lin. What were you thinking about?"

Avoiding the other's stare Lin got up and rummaged through her bag for her swimsuit as well. Then looking back up she burst out with a very uncharacteristic sound at what was taking place. More and more dark toned skin were being revealed to her ever growing eyes. Lin quickly turned around and regretted it when she heard the jab that came with her actions.

"Oh come on Badgermole. It's not like it's nothing you've seen before."

"Spirits Korra. This is the daytime."

"So." The smugness in that voice made Lin growl. She would of said the action was out of anger but Korra knew it was for a more primal reason. "Come on Lin. Just a peek. Be brave." Korra purred.

Lin took a loud gulp of air to get the boulder out of her throat. Slowly like a small stream turning into a lake over hundreds of years Lin rotated her head even slower than that. First her eyes stayed glued to the floor. Watching wiggling brown toes. Then they began their slow ascent from there. Tender calves to powerful strong thighs. Pausing for a second at them; enamored by the muscle rippling underneath and feeling a bit jealous. Any earthbender would of been. Her eye's continued upward. Past small rounded hips. Fallowing the tight lines on her stomach to her well defined arms. Lastly taking in her beautiful face and those chuckling ocean blues that stared back at her.

Lin blinked. She was missing something. It was then that she let out the breath that she hadn't realized she'd been holding. Korra was still wearing her water tribe undergarments. Bound and out of sight were the more intimate regions of the female.

"You look disappointed Lin. Where you expecting a show?"

Lin sputtered. "a..I...iii..." She took a steadying chunk of air out of the room. "Just get changed."

Lin averted her gaze. Cringing at the sound of the cajoling laughter behind her back; and began to undress.

"Oh...Do I get a show now?"

Lin bit back her embarrassment and soldered on. Fifteen minutes later with all their supplies gathered, wasn't much just an umbrella and a beach ball but someone made things difficult, they exited the court yard. Locked the gate and headed down the steps behind the house to the beach.

"Korra what is that you're wearing." Lin asked eyeing the black and white stripped bathing suit. It was more like a pair of tight shorts and shirt. They were very, very tight fitting. To anyone who would be interested in ogling a pretty thing such as Korra that is. Lin's own bathing suit was a modest two piece, earth kingdom green with gold straps, with a piece of cloth draped around her hip. Unknown to Lin she was being ogled herself.

Korra took a look at herself. "I don't know Asami set me up with it. We went shopping for the trip when I told her about it. She insists it's the latest trend."

"You let her take you shopping? That doesn't sound like something you would do at all. Don't you have anything from home you would of rather worn?"

Korra fidgeted; rolling the colorful plastic beach ball in her fingertips. "Well, yeah but...it was gonna be the two of us and, well...I wanted to wear something nice...for you."

Now it was Lin's turn to squirm. "Um...thank you. You look very pretty."

Korra beamed and Lin felt her chest swell. Sprits how can this girl do it so easily to me, thought Lin.

With a heave Lin stabbed the umbrella into the ground. And opened it up. Trying to position it for maximum shade. Republic city was a rather cloudy city so Lin didn't get much sun even when out all day. But here with not a cloud in the sky and the sand acting as a giant mirror she suspected without proper care she'd turn into an apple. Having inherited her mother's pale skin.

Korra shielded her eye's from the beating sun and dragged them across the beach. Not a soul in sight, she thought happily. Just the two of them. All alone. Nobody else here. Not a soul in sight. One and one makes just them. What she was getting at was that they could be as close as she wanted them to be without any wandering stares. So Korra took the opportunity by wrapping her arms around Lin in a tight hug and planting a slobbery kiss on those lips she loved so much. One became two which in turn became a torrential downpour of affection.

"K-k-k-Korra that's enough." Lin sputtered jokingly. Face reddening and not from being out in the sun.

Korra arched back while maintaining her hold. "Sorry. I just wanted to thank you for bringing me here."

"Your welcome little penguin." Lin bent down and gave her a chaste kiss.

They separated. With swift and fluid motion's Lin moved her hands. Korra watched stunned as the sand rose turning into two chair's. Korra gawked. Muttering a wow in response. She'd never seen this form of earth bending before. Heard of it from Katara. But to experience it in person was another thing entirely. To be able to manipulate all those tiny particles of earth was a testament to the women's skill.

Lin nonchalantly fell into her chair. The sand rose up just a bit to cushion her body then settled back down. Molding to fit ever curve. Lin made the sand chair lean back so she was almost lying flat on her back. Korra took her place next to her. She caught sight of the others hand lazily occupying the space between them an reached for it. Lin had her head resting in her breast bone and was staring out at the ocean when she felt the warm contact. Not taking her eyes off the scenery she relaxed into a smile. Giving the flesh a gentle squeeze.

Uncharacteristically, for one of the two, they actually stayed like that for an hour. Just watching the motion's of nature play themselves out. A few lost clouds made their way above. A turtle crab sauntered about the beach. Being circled above by toucan puffin's hungry for an easy meal. All this Lin observed with a keen eye. Korra on the other hand only watched one thing. The ocean. Big and blue. The crashing of the waves held her attention. The pull of the currents became too much to bear. She stood. Breaking contact with Lin.

"Want to go for a swim?" Gesturing towards it with her thumb and cracking a grin.

Lin settled back into her sand chair. Closing her eye's "No thanks. I'm fine here."

"Are you gonna do any swimming while we're here. I thought that was the whole point we came down here?" Korra huffed feigning displeasure.

"I came down here for you...to be alone with...um...a...just because it's there doesn't mean I have to use it. I'm fine with just relaxing where I am." Lin gestured to her spot. Aiming her flustered face into the space above the umbrella to avoid Korra seeing the anxiety at her admission.

The matter settled Korra waddled off through the sand. When Lin could hazily sense she was a good distance away she cracked an eye. As korra neared the water she swirled her hands low toward the ground under her feet. The water hardened there into a narrow board. With a thrust of her arms backwards Korra propelled herself into the ocean. This caught Lin's full attention now. She raised her sand chair so she could see better.

Lin grew on edge as the figure shrunk. Turning haphazardly this way and that. With a wave of her ebony hands Korra could make as big a wave as she wanted to surf. This only made Lin more nervous as the only waves the girl wanted to make were three times her size. She flipped and changed direction mid way through the crashing of the wave. At one point she swirled the water into a giant fountain and shot herself clear across the sky line. If Lin didn't know any better she thought the girl might of been showing off. Who was she kidding she knew Korra was showing off; for her. After a few more nail biting moments the girl calmed her reckless behavior. Instead she waved her arms and zigzagged back to shore.

Lin hastily set herself right. Reclining back into her previous position and closing her eyes. She both heard and felt the girl trudging back up to her. Panting heavily. Lin cracked an eye to observe Korra drag the back of her hand across her brow waterbending the perspiration off her face.

"Have a fun swim?" Lin questioned.

"Yeah. Did you watch me?" Korra asked a bit too fast.

"No. Sorry, I was resting my eyes." Lin lied.

"Really?" Korra said. "I could of sworn I saw you checking me out."

Lin shimmied her body trying to act like she was getting more comfortable. While her mouth flip flopped between a frown and guilty smile. "You...ah, must of been mistaken. I wasn't watching you. Besides you were out to far to probably be able to tell anyway."

Korra smirked triumphantly. "So you were watching me!" She exclaimed rather bubbly.

If Lin hadn't been trying to avoid an outright admission by staring off at some spot in the sea she would of seen the rosy tint painting the girls cheeks.

There are some things Lin could always count on. One, is that a perpetrator always resisted arrest. Two, no matter how old Meelo is he will never lose that nutty behavior similar to his uncle Bumi; as much as Tenzin prays for it to happen. And three, was the problem currently keeping her awake.

A gagging snore popped into Lin's ear and out the other. Sighing she ran a hand through the loose locks of the head tucked into her shoulder. Body to body. Korra and her were pressed together underneath the furred blanket. Clothed. One in a white sleevless shirt and tattered gray pants. Lin blushed thinking of what the other was wearing. An overly sized shirt and her undergarments. Spirits they weren't even her usual bindings. Damn that Sato girl for filling Korra's head with things, Lin thought. No matter how much Lin may find them secretly...pleasant.

Korra snuggled closer. Draping a leg over Lin's body. Her unclothed Leg; Lin remarked to herself. Good thing they thought to bring the furred blankets. The old house wasn't up to modern standards. And the open air windows were only covered with shudders that did little to keep the ocean air from coming through.

Lin placed her nose in Korra's hair and took a few breath's to calm herself.

This one's no good. That one's not ripe enough. The water tribe girl gave a sniff to a piece of fruit that looked like a wrinkly old person's backside and declared it should be burned for the crime of being an offense to her nostrils. Lin rolled her eyes at Korra's behavior. They had been at the local market for a hour. How long does it take to just pick something and go? No, it had to be right the tanned girl had said; otherwise the meal wouldn't turn out good. Who knew, Lin thought, that someone as hot headed as this girl was; that she had the patients to sort through food in a market.

"Korra. Little penguin, can we just pick something and go?" Lin gave a tug on the girls hand she held.

This was why she liked her mom's way of doing a meal. If it didn't come in a bag, container, or disposable bowl than it wasn't worth waiting for. Quick and easy. And made up time for more important things. Like catching gang members. Or snuggling on the couch with a book and certain water tribe girl she was standing next to. Sure Lin liked Korra's meals. But right know the prep work was getting in the way of what was supposed to be their vacation. For whatever reason Korra wanted them to do this relationship right and that meant proper meals when it permitted. Not that 'instant trip to the bathroom stuff,' Korra called Lin's meals on the go after one particular nasty case of slight food poisoning from a new vender Lin decided to try. After tending to her Korra. Which meant a late night in the bathroom as she recalled her meal in vivid, though rather hazy, detail into the toilet while rubbing Korra's back; an intimate action that Lin found very thrilling to do considering the reason why she needed to do it in the first place. Lin made up for it by having the man's cart get towed away for being parked in a newly designated no parking spot. Korra didn't know; but it made Lin feel better after what the girl had to go through.

"We still need a few more things." Korra said. Pulling the taller women to another vendor. The street was full of them. All shouting at passerby's to come and see their goods. Though this small town didn't have anything on one of republic city's many street markets it did indeed have a few rare items that were indigenous only to the area. Such as the finely woven silk blankets crafted by an old hand who had years to perfect her craft. Who now attempted to coax Lin over with a wrinkled finger. Korra was oblivious with her back turned and picking through some of the local fish choices at their current stop.

"Come see what I got." The old women crooned. Then released a rather eerie cackle somewhere between laughing and what sounded like she were choking on her own tongue.

Lin gripped tighter to Korra's hand. Turned around and tried her best to put the voice out of her head by busying her ears with the voice of the one next to her. Conversing with the gentleman behind the stall about what might go well with the stuff they already had.

When Korra made her selection the man took the fish an wrapped it in a sheet of paper and tied a string around it. Then he held out a parcel. Looking expectantly at Korra to grab the item. But she gave a tug of her hand to Lin. Who grabbed the package with her free hand and placed it into a large whicker basket Korra was carrying. The fish salesman raised a brow but paid no mind once Lin set three pieces of silver in his palm.

"Are we done." Lin asked with an edgy voice.

Korra gave her a cherry smile. "Yup. All done."

Lin steered them out of the market, careful to avoid the old women's stall, and up the dusty road to the house.

Once inside they set there things in the kitchen. Which really just consisted of a bunch of very faded mats, embroidered with the emblem of Lin's family crest, around a rickety old short legged table; again this one also doubled as a pai sho table like the one back in Lin's home. Though the Line's of play were crudely cut into the wooden surface. Underneath there were names carved into the wooden surface. Her mom's nicknames for all her friends. Though carved in a different hand for each except two. Reaching under the table she felt around with the tips of her fingers till she found the right name she was looking for. It was her mother's nickname. And she traced a finger gently over each crudely carved letter. While staring at Korra's back as she worked.

There was an old brick fireplace with a huge metal pot hanging on a frame overtop the fire pit. Korra was standing over it as a fire crackled underneath. Stirring the contents of the pot.

A short time later they sat down to eat. There was once a lot of nice silverware in a cabinet that was equally as pleasing to a refined eye as someone like her grandparents were, but Lin's mother had gotten rid of it. She never knew why. Instead there was a simple set of plain silverware now. Very unrefined and easy to bend. In fact it was one of the first thing's Lin could remember metalbending. Of course she remembered that; the look of pride on her mother's face was so engrained into her head. She could recall it as she brought the spoon to her mouth to eat.

"Is it good?"

Lin scoffed at the nervousness in Korra's words. "Of course my little penguin. It always is." Lin leaned over the table a placed a small kiss on the other's lips. She could taste the sweet flavor of their meal on them.

Lin awoke in good spirits; regardless of the hog monkey she shared her bed with. She awoke the sleeping Korra with a kiss. Oh how she loved to do that. Being a heavy sleeper. And an even worse morning person. So it took some time and a few more kisses to get the younger girl up and ready for another day at the beach.

Again they made the short trip this time however they packed there woven basket with some lunch.

Lin shielded herself with her palm as she looked out onto the ocean. Taking in a deep breath. Savoring the salty air. Another beautiful day it was. Little more clouds. But they just casted some wonderful shadows on the sand. She even thought she saw a cloud shaped like a badgermole. Delighting as the shadow crawled across the ground next to her. Lin fallowed it as it passed her until she caught sight of something more amusing.

With stiff jagged movements like that of someone possessed by a dark spirit. Korra struck out in all direction with her fists. Stomping her feet in order to anchor herself down but was mostly turning into a sign of frustration. The sand beneath her feet swished barely a fraction on a inch.

"Stupid sand." Korra grunted. Face turning an alarming shade of red. As she squatted low and heaved her hands above her head. A sizable patch of sand attempted to raise itself up from the ground. Only to flop back down. And with it she released a humongous breath. Panting. Sweating. She too flopped onto the sand. Trying to catch her breath.

Lin chuckled as she walked over. "Your trying to hard Korra. Sand bending is not like bending earth." She demonstrated by waving her hands quickly upward. Korra gasped as the ground underneath her rose into another one of Lin's chairs. "You have to be hard and soft with it." Lin raised her arms in a quick and fluid motion. Bringing the waterbender up onto her feet. Lin grabbed Korra's hands and made a series of swift motions with them. "It's like waterbending, except you have to be more rough like with earthbending."

Korra nodded in understanding. Lin stepped away while Korra gave it a try. Falling back into her earthbending horse stance.

"Come up a bit. Be looser." Lin corrected.

Korra rose a bit. Till she was barely crouched. When she tried to move she again feel into her old earthbending ways. A quick movement of the hands. A punch here; a kick there. Korra was dejected the sand didn't respond to her will.

"Remember Korra. Fluid like if you were waterbending."

Korra tried that and the sand seemed to respond more but still just flopped over itself at her feet.

"Gahhhh..." Korra screeched in frustration. Shooting a gust or air out towards the ocean. "Lin show me." She scowled at the older women who returned it with a tender look of her own.

Lin chuckled. "Ok then watch me." She again brought her hands up. The movement was fluid but where in waterbending it was more about keeping a constant motion going. Her motion's had brief moments where she held them for a period of time.

The sand moved this way and that. Swirled like water Korra noted.

Lin had a very nice thought come through her head that guided her next set of movements. They were small and rapid. As she brought multiple piles of sand under her control. She hardened them and turned them into a magnificent scenery.

korra scoffed at the sculptures. "Show off." She muttered.

"Do you like it little penguin." Lin marched on unperturbed by the other's comment. "I made it for you."

Korra roved over the little recreated scenery. "Is that..."

"Mmhmm." Lin nodded.

"Wow. Lin, it's amazing. It's the south pole." Korra ghosted around the small sand huts. Careful not to step on the sand water tribe people too. "Is this us." Gesturing to an oddly familiar pair outside one of the huts. It should of been more obvious from the large polar bear dog standing beside them.

Lin nodded.

"You even gave us our own place." Korra smirked. "That's so thoughtful of you. Wouldn't want to annoy my parents. Huh?" Korra quirked a thin brow accompanied by the smirk on her face.

Lin overly rolled her eyes to get her point across. "Get your head out of the gutter."

"It's not my head that's in the gutter badgermole. What would they think of you if they knew you were stripping their daughter with your eyes."

Lin's face flushed. "I was not 'stripping' you with anything. You asked me to look."

"Yes I certainly did." Korra gave a devilish grin.

After a little more back and forth banter they settled down to each lunch. Lin made them a little sand table to sit at and put a cloth over top it to keep their food clean. The pair ate in a pleasant silence. With only the sounds of their chewing to speak for them. A small cluster of toucan puffin's hooped across the beach. Lin broke up a piece of her bread and threw it to them. The Toucan puffin's were all to happy to snatch up the offered tribute. Pecking at the sand till not a piece was left. Then they squawked at the pair their colorful bills chattering; so Korra offered them her bread. They were reluctant to approach the girl. Squawking at her to give them the bread but Korra just stretched her hand out and beckoned them to her. One small little toucan puffin dared approach the water tribe girl's tanned hand. It snatched the bread and took off. Not intending to share with the other's. The other toucan puffin's gave chase.

Korra laughed as the bird tried to outrun the other's while attempting to eat the sizable piece of food pinched in its beak.

"Your very kind." Lin noted.

"Hey, avatar and all that." Korra shrugged.

"No. Not just as the avatar as yourself...as my little penguin." Lin said. While adding under her breath; and don't you forget that. The women never liked it when her little penguin referred to her title as something that defined her. She was who she was because of this lifetime. And not because of her 'past'.

Korra smiled as she leapt over the table. Smashing it apart as she wrapped her warm comforting arms around Lin's waist. Body's pressed against one another. The most exquisite thing in this world or the spirit world. One more thing couldn't hurt to get them there. Korra let out a gasp as Lin's hands grabbed hold of her stripped bottom. Pushing the girl's body over her own till there face's met in a tender kiss in the waning sunlight.

"That was pleasant." Korra said as she stared into Lin's twinkling eyes.

"More than." Lin added as she went for more.

Korra obliged.

The pair stayed like that for a bit longer. But the growing sound of the approaching tide called Lin into action.

"We should probably move before the tide wash's us away." Lin chuckled at the thought.

The joke was lost as the girl on top of her jolted up with a look of pure terror, something Lin never wanted to see on that face, while turning her head around.

"Korra what's wrong."

"My village." She said rising to her feet.

"Your village?" Lin inquired. "Oh, that one." Watching the girl scramble through the sand towards it. Placing herself between the small sand people and the oncoming waves. As the first wave came Korra gave a thrust of her hands; trying and failing to command the sand. Luckily, the wave came up short.

"Lin." Korra pleaded. Turning to look at the women. Another wave came. She tried again; this time the sand meekly rose into a bump of a wall. The wave reached out and tore it apart. Frustrated Korra called out again. "Lin. Help me."

"Korra. It's just a sand sculpture." Lin said watching the event's unfolding before her.

Another wave. Korra tried to defend. Nothing happened. The water crawled to a nearby sand igloo and eroded it to nothing more than a shapeless wet lump.

A muffled sob. Shaking shoulders. And an ache the likes Lin hadn't felt in her heart in a long time spurred the women into action.

"Korra, remember soft and hard." Lin told her.

The next wave was bigger than the other's if Korra couldn't defend against this then the village was done for.

"You got this Korra. I know you can do it." Lin said as she saw the girls muscles freeze at the size of the wave.

With everything she had and what might of been a pinch of avatar's past coming through. Korra's movements became more fluid. She raised her arms and with it raised an unrefined barrier of sand. The wave hit it head on. Stripping off a couple of layer's but when it receded the barrier still stood.

"Yes. yes yes yes yes. Yes!" Korra cheered.

"Way to go..." Lin didn't get to finish her sentence. Another wave was coming. This one much, much worse.

Lin rushed forward. Raising a mountain of sand just as the wave came crashing down. A thunderous thud echoed as it struck the wall but did not penetrate. Korra looked at the struggling back of her badgermole. As she tried to keep the barrier together. When Lin felt the weight of the water recede her arms sagged. Thankful for the release of tension. Without her to manipulate it the sand wall collapsed.

Lin turned and stomped her foot raising the village onto a circular platform. Then with a swift kick the whole scenery shifted back a ways; out of harm.

"There." Lin sighed. "That should keep them safe at least till the next rain storm hits." She turned to her water tribe companion.

Korra didn't give her a chance to speak as she wrapped her in a blissful hug and gave her a long wet kiss.

The warm morning sunlight streamed through the open window. Falling on two forms snuggled under thick furry blankets. One of which was asleep. The other propped up on her elbow tracing fingers through a strand of hair. Sometimes brushing against the girls dark coco cheek. It would of been sweet if not for the snoring, thought Lin. As she watched Korra's tongue flop around her open mouth.

After a rather large sucking of phlegm Lin decided it was best to wake her bed mate unless she choke during her dreams. It would not be a good way to end the last day of their vacation.

Bringing a hand up to close the sleeping girls mouth. Lin then descended upon her. She sat back on her elbow when the other awoke with a low groan.

"Mmmm. That's the best way to wake up." Korra said through half open eyes. Still somewhere between their bed and the land of dreams.

Lin decided to fix that. Dipping her head again. And again. And again. And again.

A pair of hands accompanied by a giggle pushed Lin's face away. "Ok. Ok, I'm awake. You can stop now badgermole."

"If I didn't do this then you'd spend the last day of our vacation asleep."

Korra sighed her face visibly sagged as she looked at Lin. "Do we really have to go?"

"You know I can't stay away for too long." She said in earnest.

"Or else republic city would fall into complete and utter chaos without you." Korra laughed. Moving the cover's off herself. Popping a few joints as she stretched. Her large shirt hiked up further exposing more smooth skin. Korra peeked over her shoulder at Lin who quickly avoided looking at the other's rather flattering display. "It's ok to look Lin." She jested. "You've seen it all before...and more. I love that side of you just as I love the rest of you too." Wrapping her hands around the other's neck as she lowered herself into the older women's lap.

If not for Lin's insistence they would of wasted the whole day in bed. They cleaned up, a few rosy faced glances exchanged, their bed and packed it into the Sato-mobile. Paid another visit to the market, Lin was thankful the carpet lady wasn't there, so Korra could get some items for a couple of meals back home. Plus some souvenirs for her family on air temple island.

"How about this for Tenzin?" Korra showed Lin a flower embroidered shirt.

Lin smirked. "I think he would be delighted with it." Oh how she wanted to see that uptight air head in it.

"Vacation Tenzin." Korra said.

The two shared a laugh. Now Lin wanted to see the airbender in the shirt more than ever.

After the market they headed back to the house. Made a quick meal then headed out for one last stroll along the beach. No bathing suits. Lin had on her white sleeveless shirt and workout pants. Korra her own lazy day clothes which happened to be some of Lin's clothes.

They strode through the sand in their bare feet. Shoes left back at the house. The feeling of warm sand between Lin's toes was blissful as well as the arms wrapped around hers; Korra leaning into her side. The pair walked along the shore for a mile or so. Watching the ocean waves come and go. A few clouds pass by. And a pack of toucan puffins fly overhead. They tried to burn that sea salt smell into their memories. So they'd always have it. There, when needed on the nights they couldn't spend together. A pleasant memory of times together.

When they wondered back to the house it was time to close it up. Board up the windows. Make sure everything was locked up tight. Till next time. And Lin was going to make sure there would be plenty of next times.

As she stood in front of the statue in the court yard Lin called Korra over. The water tribe girl was finishing none too kindly shoving some last minute things into the back of the Sato-mobile.

"Come here" Lin said grabbing the girl by the hands. Pulling her close.

"Lin w..."

"Shhhhh." Lin began rocking back and forth for a few seconds with the girl in her grip. Before beginning a series of simple movements; but always staying near the statue and not straying too far from its gaze.

Enjoying the feeling of the other pressed against her. Korra started to hum. A few notes of an old water tribe song she could remember her mom sung to her when she was younger. On nights when the three of them would sit by the fire after a meal.

"Is it weird to think...that maybe. It's almost as if she's watching us. Or is watching us." Lin motioned her head at the melon lord. "I...I...really wish she could see us. Together...like this." There were no tears, it was a sad thought that was coming across Lin's words it was more about...reminiscing. Or whishing.

"No. It's not badgermole. I'm sure she is. Always, watching you."

"Thank you little penguin." The dance ended as Lin leaned over to claim her reward.

They both gave the house one last look as they pulled out in the Sato-mobile. This was definitely not going to be the last time they were going to come here, Lin promised. As the girl next to her shimmied into her side for the trip home.

**Squeak. Squeak. Squeak.**

Reaching out Lin ripped the mirror off its barely attached hing and tossed it into the back seat. Though they may have to find another mode of transportation because the Sato girl may not want to give them another loaner.

-The End-


End file.
